


Serva me, servabo te.

by thedarksideoflauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short One Shot, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren
Summary: "The supernatural world is a bitch, unfortunately we live a life where we always must be ready to fight, it’s a never-ending war where sometimes you win and sometimes you lose."The title is a Petronius quote and it means "Save me and I will save you".
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Serva me, servabo te.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, essentially John died and Derek being a good mate comforts his grieving boyfriend. (Oh, there's a zombie apocalypse happening.)

The full moon shone brightly far away, thousands of stars lit the night sky. _Cassiopeia, Orion, Canis Major_ \- the name always made Stiles like a fool, because dog jokes- _Perseus_ and _Cetus_ were watching down on them. He lost count of the days soon after it all started, constellations were the best way to keep track of time, he was sure it was the middle of winter.  
  
They were safe, Stiles knew that, but it didn’t stop him from checking the wards against the Undead and other creatures, he did that every few hours since his dad died. His heart still ached at the memory, the days went by, but the pain never did. It would never go away, he knew that.  
He was good at faking though, or so he thought, he was sure the pack didn’t notice how shitty he looked, how sunken his cheeks were or how dull his honey eyes had become, to the point they looked grey and lifeless. He was still Stiles to their eyes, the fact that he was a Spark didn’t change how much others cared about him.   
  
He closed his eyes, filling his lungs the cold air, he counted to ten and exhaled a puff of soft frost, he felt the power of the Nemeton pulling at him, he checked on the wards surrounding the preserve, there was no damage but he still added another layer of runes. The undead were no threat to the pack, they were immune to the virus, the real threat were the rogue werewolves, the hunters, the witches. In other words, the living.  
He focused on the pack, he could easily track them, no matter how far off they were in the preserve he could see the Betas various shades of golden threads, he could see the invisible red thread that connected his soul to Derek’s. The soul bond he and Derek shared was different than the others, it was calming, it felt like home, their bond was stronger compared to the others, the were able to feel what the other was feeling.  
As on cue, Derek trotted towards Stiles in his wolf form, before he could even acknowledge what was happening, Stiles found himself pinned to the ground by a 200-something-pounds wolf.

“Hey big guy” he smiled down at his lover, caressing the thick black fur behind his ears “What’s up?”

Derek laid on top of Stiles, his paws resting on his chest as he nuzzled his neck, scenting him, he licked his jaw and huffed happily.  
  
“I love you too, are the pups okay?” Derek nodded before he shifted back, he stood on top of Stiles, naked, his face buried in his mate’s neck.

“I could feel your sadness, you know?” he said quietly as he rested his hand on Stiles’ chest, right where his heart was.  
  
“I’m sorry, I miss him, like crazy.” His voice was shaky as he fought the tears from falling, a battle that he lost after a few seconds.  
  
“I know, the pain will never go away, but it gets easier, I promise.” He looked up at him with hazel eyes that were full of love. So much had changed since the first time they met.  
The pack always joked on how them getting together caused literally the end of the world.  
  
“I couldn’t save him Derek; I couldn’t protect him.” He thought about his father’s eyes full of terror, he mouthed an _I love you_ to Stiles and then everything started spinning, the last thing he heard was Lydia’s ear breaking scream. He didn’t remember using the little energy he had left to pulverize the rogue omegas that killed his father, after that he was out for days.  
  
“Don’t take the blame Stiles, it’s not your fault, you did what you could, we did everything we could. The supernatural world is a bitch, unfortunately we live a life where we always must be ready to fight, it’s a never-ending war where sometimes you win and sometimes you lose.” He got up and carefully took his mate in his arms, walking inside the mansion.  
“I wish you didn’t have to go through this, you don’t deserve this my love, John was an amazing man, he was able to raise you so well on his own. If I can give you a piece of advice, don’t think about how he died, think of how he lived. Remember his smile, his face, his laugh, cherish your favorite moments and don’t let the memory of your father disappear. It will make it easier Stiles, to the point that one day you will smile when you think of him.”  
  
He walked to the bathroom and put Stiles down, he started the shower as he undressed his mate carefully.  
  
“I’m here for you Stiles, I’ll try my best to make you happy and make you feel loved, you have me, you have the pups. You are not alone”  
  
“They don’t care.” He walked in the shower followed by Derek, he felt the Alpha’s strong arms circle his waist as he closed the eyes, relaxing under the lukewarm water.  
  
“They do and they miss you, I told them to back off for a while, you know how clingy they get when you are sad, and I know you, I know you need space.” He kissed his neck, squeezing him in his arms tightly.  
  
He stood quiet, enjoying the warmth of Derek’s body pressed against him, they were standing naked in the pouring water, in a tiny shower that barely fit the two bodies, and there was nothing sexual about it, they were surrounded by the purest kind of love, it was everywhere around them, his lungs were filled with it. For the first time since his dad died, he felt alive.  
He turned around and faced the older man, their eyes met, hazel and honey melting together, he pulled the werewolf in a tight hug that held many unspoken words, they both felt their souls slowly blending together as they became one, their hearts beating in unison.   
  
“After the pups are done playing, we could have a puppy pile, I miss them too.” He said smiling.  
  
“They are already downstairs waiting for us, love.” Derek said with one of those rare smiles that only Stiles was allowed to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful creatures!  
> It's your girl Rye speaking, or well writing, I'm sorry if I made some mistakes but you have to know that English is not my first language so I tried my best!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, mistakes or not!♥︎
> 
> PS: be gentle, please!


End file.
